Dans les yeux d'Hisoka
by Ynaf
Summary: Un délire sur le passé d'Hisoka car il doit bien en avoir un. Bizarrement construit, bizarrement écrit, mais lisez quand même si vous avez du courage !


Disclaimer : Non, Hisoka ne m'appartient pas. Quant à ses parents, il ne me semble pas non plus qu'ils m'appartiennent, puisqu'il doit bien en avoir, mais leur caractère n'est qu'une pure supposition, tirée de mon imagination bizarre.

A la base, pour l'anniv' d'une amie, mais vu qu'elle ne veut pas que le publie comme cha, je dois changer la fin /

Dans les yeux d'Hisoka se reflétaient de vieilles photos, qui se trouvaient posées devant lui, comme tombées par hasard sur cette table, images du passé que rien n'avait encore pu détruire, fragiles vestiges qui auraient bientôt disparu. Mais il consentit tout de même à y jeter un coup d'œil rapide. Et, devant ces photos où un petit garçon aux cheveux roux et au visage pâle le fixait avec une lueur de défi, il sentit le passé, son passé, revenir, s'imposer de nouveau à lui, ce passé auquel il s'efforçait de ne plus penser.

Dans les yeux d'Hisoka se reflétaient les flammes de la ville incendiée. Les maisons en feu, et, proche de l'église déjà brûlée, l'école patientait, semblait attendre son tour, sagement accoudée au bas de la falaise d'où l'enfant observait la ville de sa naissance. Et ses parents, bloqués dans la fournaise, « quelques part », coincés comme tant d'autres. L'enfant observait tout cela, calmement, sans laisser paraître ne serait-ce qu'un seul petit frémissement qui trahirait sa tristesse. Ressentait-il seulement de la peine, ce jour-là, en contemplant l'incendie qui détruisait son monde ? Il savait que les routes étaient bloquées. Il ne souhaitait pas aider les gens, de toute façon. Il était conscient que, dans cette petite ville endormie, personne ne se rendrait compte à temps que les flammes dévoraient les maisons. Et, enfin, il comprenait ses parents, qui avaient dû décider de rester chez eux, malgré le feu. Lui la regrettait déjà.

Dans les yeux d'Hisoka se reflétaient ses parents et le fouet, qui allait encore une fois s'abattre sur son dos meurtri. Son père lui ordonna de ne pas lui laisser voir la moindre goutte de son sang, ce sang qui giclerait certainement, et le fouet fendit l'air. Le garçon ne hurla pas. C'était une scène courante dans cette maison. Son père le battait ainsi, tous les jours, attendant de son fils qu'il évite chacun de ses coups de fouet, frappant d'avantage parce que ce n'était pas le cas. Et Hisoka n'évita pas celui qui arrivait, encore une fois. Il venait d'apercevoir son jeu de cartes, sous la table, et, près de lui, l'as de cœur, seul, avait déserté le paquet. L'enfant se saisit de la carte. Il avait trouvé une solution. Une texture trompeuse. « Mensonge subtil », le nom du bonbon s'imposait à son esprit. Son père éclata de rire devant la nouvelle technique ridicule de son fils, avant de ranger le fouet, en précisant que l'inutilité de cette fausse peau si mal imitée ne pouvait qu'être méprisée.

Dans les yeux d'Hisoka se reflétaient les poissons du fleuve boueux, qui nageaient librement. Et son ventre qui lui ordonnait d'en attraper un sur le champ lui faisait perdre la tête. La faim le tiraillait ainsi depuis des heures. Le jeune garçon se concentra. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de se laisser distraire par un tel détail ! Son aura, doucement, lentement, prit la forme vague d'un filet, qui rapidement s'estompa, ne redevenant qu'un amas d'énergie vitale, informe et banalement inutile. Il baissa tristement la tête. Non, il n'y arrivait décidément pas ! Il lui vint soudain la pensée que on père le battrait de nouveau, si par malheur il revenait les mains vides chez lui, ce soir. Tout à coup, il eut une idée. C'était pourtant si simple ! D'un geste brusque, il abattit son bras vers l'eau. Une partie de son aura fila vers la surface de l'eau et fondit sur un innocent petit poisson, sur lequel elle se fixa pendant une ou deux secondes, avant que l'animal ne parvienne à s'enfuir. Ainsi, cela fonctionnait, comme ça ? On pouvait faire ça ? « Amour extensible », comme les bonbons… « Pansy gum, murmura Hisoka, avant de tenter de nouveau sa chance. »

Dans les yeux d'Hisoka se reflétait ce qui avait été un château de carte. Son père venait de faire s'écrouler l'œuvre du garçon d'un simple coup de pied, balayant tout dans sa colère. Les cartes étaient un passe-temps inutile, qu'il s'entraîne plutôt à maîtriser son nen ! L'enfant contemplait le jeu, étendu devant lui. Il osa murmurer qu'il aurait préféré être magicien, un magicien surpuissant qui amuserait tout le monde. Son père le frappa. Il n'était pas né pour amuser la galerie, mais pour tuer ! Qu'il devienne un assassin surpuissant au lieu d'un ridicule magicien ! Hisoka, d'un geste brusque, lança une carte en direction de son père, qui constata avec surprise que celle-ci s'était enfoncée de quelques millimètres sous sa peau. Il la retira et la déchira, en murmurant que ce n'était pas encore assez solide, non, pas encore…

Dans les yeux d'Hisoka se reflétaient ces photos, pâles vestiges d'un passé révolu. Il les fixa quelques secondes, comme surpris de les trouver là, et se leva, à la manière de quelqu'un qui viendrait à peine d'émerger d'un étrange rêve. Il se dirigea tranquillement vers la fenêtre, d'où il observa un court instant la population, tous ces gens ridicules qui marchaient parce qu'ils n'osaient pas courir, pressés par des affaires sans intérêt, qui représentaient leur vie. Il se détourna de ce grouillement de créatures infectes, pour s'intéresser de nouveau aux photos. Il les saisit d'un geste et les installa tranquillement dans la cheminée, en sifflotant une marche funèbre. Après quoi il se saisit d'une boîte d'allumette, en sortit une qu'il craqua, puis la jeta sur la pile de photos. Ces dernières s'embrasèrent aussitôt.

Dans les yeux d'Hisoka se reflétaient les flammes, reflets de l'incendie qu'il avait déclenché dans sa jeunesse. Il se retourna. Sur le mur d'en face, la lueur du feu semblait vouloir dévorer la carte plantée dans le mur... Un sourire. Il n'avait aucun regret.

* * *

Woilà, s'fini xD Review ? Même pour dire "c'est nul, je déteste !" (je vous comprends), 'fin, précisez un peu ce qu'il faudrait que j'améliore :( !

(Pay-kun a eu le courage de relire mes bêtises et d'améliorer la tournure de certaines (on pourrait presque remplacer le « r » par un « n »…) phrases, merci beaucoup, Pay' ! )


End file.
